wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Megan
Megan is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. She is ranked #100 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. Her Total Skill Level is 384. Wii Sports Resort Megan has the lowest skill level of all CPU players in Wii Sports Resort, showing the worst skills, even worse than Martin, Cole, and Fumiko. In Swordplay, she is at 206+ (the 14th worst player) and doesn't strike very well. In Table Tennis, Megan is at only 71+ (the fifth-worst player) and is quite slow. In Basketball, Megan's team is the fifth-worst. Her skill in Basketball is again at 71+ (the 5th worst player) and plays with Nick and Andy. She is the eighth worst at Cycling, coming in 91st out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Megan is a Standard Mii. Trivia * Megan''' isn't a Pro at any sport in Wii Sports Resort, like Sandra, Chika, Luca, and Cole, nor is she even good at any, not even Cycling (which even Cole does average on). * Megan has the lowest average skill level out of the Wii Sports Resort Miis, at 120. * She also has the lowest Total Skill Level, with 384. She and Cole are also the only 2 Miis whose Total Skill Levels are less than 1000. * Her Japanese name is ''メガン'' (Megan). ** This is identical to her English name. * Her Korean name is ''매그'' (Maegeu' / "Mag"). * In both Table Tennis and Basketball, Megan is the 5th worst player. * Megan is the worst Female Mii in Basketball not to be on Miguel's team. ** She is also the worst female Mii in Basketball to debut in Wii Sports Resort. * She is under level 250 in every sport. * Megan appears in 12 Swordplay Showdown Stages. She appears in stages 3, 4, 5, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 15, 18, 19, and 20. * Even though Megan doesn't wear glasses, she doesn't use the default values for them. They are both moved down and decreased in size by two stages. This could suggest that she was originally planned to wear glasses, but they were removed. * In Table Tennis, Megan is left-handed. * Her name comes from the Latin origin, meaning "pearl". * She is the 5th worst in both Basketball and Table Tennis. Gallery MeganDACotQR.JPG|QR Code for '''Megan', as seen in the portrait Badge-40-3.png|'Megans badge Badge-54-6.png|'Megan's badge Badge-2-1.png|'''Megan's badge Badge-73-1.png|'Megans badge MeganSwordplay.jpg|'Megan''' as a rival at Sworplay Showdown 2018-01-13 (18).png|'Megan' in Swordplay Duel 20180211_075135.jpg|'Megan' and her teammates Andy and Nick in Basketball 2018-03-02 (78).png|'Megan' about to play a Table Tennis match 2018-03-02 (81).png|'Megan' playing Swordplay at Dusk 2018-04-05.png|'Megan' in Swordplay Speed Slice IMG 0570.jpg|Megan in Swap Meet with Daisuke, Luca, Lucía, Yoko, and Oscar 1531869838031226572723.jpg|Another photo of Megan as a rival in Swordplay Showdown behind Sandra and Helen Screen_Shot_2015-01-11_at_3.38.08_PM.png|Megan in Swordplay Showdown IMG_0511.JPG|Megan playing Basketball at High Noon 2018-09-15 (11).png Daisuke, Emma and Megan in Time Bomb-0.PNG|'Megan' in Time Bomb with Daisuke and Emma. Chris, Megan, and Shouta participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Chris, Megan, and Shouta participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Chris, Megan, and Shouta participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Chris, Megan, and Shouta participating in Flap Hurdles in Wii Party.png Chris, Megan, and Shouta participating in Dicey Descent in Wii Party.png Chris, Megan, and Shouta participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Abe, Megan, and Tomoko participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Akira, Hiromi, Fumiko, Tyrone, Helen, Andy, Megan, Midori, Jessie, and Hiromasa featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Holly, Megan, Barbara, Shinnosuke, Victor, Rin, and Jessie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Michael, Ian, David, Shinnosuke, Megan, Eduardo, Patrick, Greg, Sota, Tyrone, Andy, and Pierre featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 2- Standard.jpg Megan, Hayley, and Gabi participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png Megan, Miyu, and Steph participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Megan participating in Timber Topple in Wii Party.png Steve, Fritz, Megan, Asami, Luca, Marisa, Julie, Keiko, Sandra, Rin, Tyrone, Holly, Tomoko, Rainer, and Sakura featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Rin, Patrick, Steph, Gabriele, Abby, and Megan featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png 2018-11-08 (3).png Megan, Steve, and Hiroshi participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png 2018-11-12 (23).png 2018-11-12 (22).png 2018-11-15 (29).png Ian, Megan, and Siobhan participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Ian, Megan, and Siobhan participating in Flap Hurdles in Wii Party.png Ian, Megan, and Siobhan participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Ian, Megan, and Siobhan participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Ian, Megan, and Siobhan participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Megan, Ian, and Siobhan participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Miguel, James, Lucia, and Megan featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Rin, Anna, Michael, Kentaro, Gabriele, Miyu, Nelly, Ashley, Asami, Megan, and Shinnosuke featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Cole, Pablo, Rin, Ian, Rainer, and Megan featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Naomi, Emma, Lucia, Oscar, Michael, and Megan featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png 2018-11-26 (69).png Takashi, Megan, and Steph participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png George, Sota, Miguel, Megan, Silke, and Marco featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Megan in Bowling.JPG IMG 1456.jpg Megan wearing Purple Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png IMG 1793.jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(53).jpg Hiroshi, Megan and Steve participating in Space Race in Wii Party.png Tommy,_Siobhan,_Hiroshi_and_Megan_participating_in_Stop_Watchers_in_Wii_Party.png Megan,_Shouta_and_Maria_participating_in_Lucky_Launch_in_Wii_Party.png Megan,_Siobhan_and_Hiroshi_participating_in_Popgun_Posse_in_Wii_Party.png Megan,_Nick_and_Vincenzo_participating_in_Chop_Chops_in_Wii_Party.png Megan, Holly, Fritz and Ren participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Eduardo, Megan, Hiroshi and Maria participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Rainer, Megan, Anna and Nick participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Bingo Card 3.png Bingo Card 4.png Megan in Golf.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(277).jpg Tyrone, Giovanna, Megan, and Mia smiling at the fountain.jpeg Latest (2851×1664) - Google Chrome 7 26 2019 1 33 36 PM.png Latest (2851×1664) - Google Chrome 7 26 2019 4 04 44 PM.png Latest (2068×2141) - Google Chrome 7 28 2019 7 41 25 AM.png Latest (1791×1876) - Google Chrome 7 28 2019 2 09 42 PM.png 2018-09-02 (2).png|For those who can't see Megan, she's behind Ai. Alex and other Miis in a group photo.jpg Cpu.png|Megan is in row 3 column 4 Rainer, Sota, Steph, Tatsuaki, Eddy, Megan, Susana, and George featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Anna, Yoshi and Meggan participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png 1E948ACA-0CEA-4EA0-9960-D0F716591866.jpeg Daisuke, Emma, Megan and Kentaro in Jumbo Jump.PNG Rope Sling.png|Abe, Megan, and Tomoko in Rope Sling Category:Female Miis Category:Standard CPU Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Mii Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Mii Category:Anti-Pros Category:CPU Category:Miis who love green Category:Green Females Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:Blue Eyed Miis Category:Wii Party Category:Blonde/Yellow haired Miis Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Wii Category:Miis that appear on every kind of badges Category:Triple Badge Miis Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Miis that don't appear in Black Armor Category:Cinquople Badge Miis Category:Wii CPU Category:Left handed Category:Miis with hidden glasses Category:Yellow Skinned Miis Category:Miis with deleted moles Category:Miis Who Love Dark Green Category:Miis whose eyebrows don't match their hair color Category:Miis that debuted in Wii Sports Resort Category:Miis with the same name in Japanese